


Giving In

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, Dominant, Fanart, Fucking, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Manip, Master/Slave, Slash, Strangulation, Submissive, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face crushed into piles of paper and books: he couldn't breathe or see, for just long enough to allow feelings of panic to begin to manifest. At that point Hannibal heaved out another growl above him and yanked him up by the throat, continuously banging him hard against the desk.</p><p>Will got his breath back, rolling his eyes and adjusting his mouth to slip around Hannibal's thumb. He curved his spine, straightened his arms and pushed deeper, back into the relentless pounding. The solid swell of Hannibal's cock inside him and the tight grip of his hands on his throat had managed to squeeze any remaining thoughts from his brain, replacing them with thudding, heated blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

 

smaller image...


End file.
